Promise
by TheDarkestCon
Summary: I promised him that he would be safe. I promised him that I would give him a chance. I promised that he would live no matter the cost. So now, I held the fate of his little life in my servos. The same servos who had killed so many others in gladiatorial b
1. Chapter 1

**|Promise| Chapter 1**

**I promised him that he would be safe. I promised him that I would give him a chance. I promised that he would live no matter the cost. So now, I held the fate of his little life in my servos. The same servos who had killed so many others in gladiatorial battle. But who was I, this golden uncontrollable beast, to judge his little white and red fate?**

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

Sound

|•| Scene change

Warnings: Violence

(You are reading Thedarkestcon's fictions what's new lol)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! I only own the story!

Mech (18 Vorns and above)

Mechaling (Bellow 18 Vorns)

Youngling (Bellow 10 Vorns)

Vorns-Years

Cycles-Weeks

Orns-Days

Joors-Hours

Klick-Minute

All OCs belong to me! Enjoy the story!

|•|

"P-please.. I-I don't have anyth- AKKGHH!"

I snapped my gaze around as a fuel-curling cry spilt the silence of the alleyway. Sideswipe shot his helm to the side and exchanged worried glances at me.

"Sunny? You heard that right?"

I nodded and curled my digits around the energon dagger that was brandished out of my subspace. We had just finished out rounds in the gladiatorial pits in Kaon. 30 Credits for winning. Your life if you lose. As bleak as it sounded my twin and I had little of a choice. 18 Vorns right? We were eligible to join in.

What was there more to lose?

Flamelight and Blackcade were long gone. I never got to know what on Cybertron happened to them. One moment they were there. The next they were gone.

Gone. As in erased from existence.

Bots gotta live. Bots gotta get cash. As much as I liked it Sideswipe ended my discussion if we could just break into stores and take what we wanted. He said to earn it.

And earning it we were going to do.

Another sorrowful shriek erupted and a snarl escaped my lips.

Kaon's gang mechs. No doubt picking on one unfortunate mech that was currently getting slagged. EveryOrn one innocent bot would be beaten, mugged and if their luck was out, killed. I silently cursed under my vent and pointly turned away from the cries that had been reduced to little snivels. Primus be merciful and take them in soon! But before I could turn off my audios from the spark wrenching sound Sideswipe grabbed my forearm.

"Sunny! We can't just leave! Look!"

Well it seemed that the mini riot was just two corners from us. Trying not to frown I snapped my helm behind the wall.

Four dark red-opticed mechs were roughly kicking and plummeting something that they were circling. The biggest looked somewhat like my age. His brown amour was spiked at the edges. His three other companions, two with a visor, seemed to be slightly if not younger than him.

A flash of white and red was flicked up by the biggest mech's claws and thrown onto the opposite wall. His helm snapped back and he slid painfully down a whimper sounding from his throat.

By Primus!

It was a youngling! Not a full or even a half upgraded mech. A youngling!

Judging by the little scraps size I could estimate that he was barley 7 Vorns old.

He had not even gotten his first upgrade!

The youngling shivered as he pressed his tiny form against the wall. He had a grey chevron and white plating. Well it used to be white. He tried to get up to his peds. Run away. Escape. But his right knee joint was messed up. His torso was torn open with energon spilling at an alarming rate. His faceplate was littered with cuts and a gash met his cheek cutting a jagged laceration till his right optic.

Sideswipe's optics became as wide as saucers as the mechs advanced to the downed bot.

"Sunny! They... Primus!"

One of the visored menaces grabbed the badly dented youngling and heaved him to his peds. His cronies pinned his both his servos onto the dusty ground on each side of his body as the lead brown mech came up to him again.

He sneered and jerked the white bot's helm up.

The visored bot drew back his spiked knuckle and jabbed it into his lower torso. The youngling cried out as the tormentor slowly tore through his already broken form. Energon pooled under his peds from his chassis, his wrists, his torso. His cries became short and static as fluid bubbled out of his mouth.

"Scream for me bot! Scream!" Brown glowered as he watched.

Unsatisfied, he backhanded Said white bot on his right cheek. The force dug into the long and jagged gash and shattered his right optic. His helm whipped violently to the side and his optics glazed over, energon dripping out of his mouth. Brown cruelly twisted his chevron and laughed as his audios fed off the shrieks of agony emitting from his young victim.

I had enough. Revolt made my tanks flip in disgust.

"Pit-spawns of Primus! Let him go!" I growled as fury erupted from within.

Brown whipped his helm around. His red optic flashed but his digits remained on the victim. The youngling's optics were dark. Fluids spilling from his mouth, chassis...

"What word in _let_ _him_ _go_ did you not understand fragging scum?!" I yowled and sprang foreward tackling the main mech in a helmlock. He snarled and ranked his talons against my faceplate. Fresh energon dripped into my optics. Anger, Disgust, Fury all rippled into one and boiled in my circuits as I whipped out my energon blade and stabbed it neatly against his side. He screamed and his ped lashed out crushing my chassis. But I gritted my dental and held on to my prize. This monster! This fragging beast!

He will _pay_!

He tumbled over as I kicked him to the side catching my vent. A low growl rumbled as I tore out my blade and twisted sharply and shove it in deep. A short gurgled gasp escaped him.

One moment he was thinking, dreaming, plotting, torturing, plummeting, laughing.

I dropped Brown and ripped out my weapon dripping in coolant and a mixture of energon and fluids that was plunged into his spark chamber.

My vents came in short cycles. My fist clenched by my side.

And in another klick he was dead.

Just like that.

His form greyed out and I looked away.

I should feel triumphant, glee, longing for more. But I felt nothing. My spark felt empty an hollow. It felt wrong. Horror shook through me as I realised why.

I was so used to destroying a life that I had stopped feeling.

How many have I already killed in the pits?

How many of this must I see before I can fully escape this world of survival?

How many more must I kill to satisfy my needs?

Defend or surrender.

Attack or retreat.

Action and reaction.

To kill or to be killed.

"Dropback is dead!" The visored bot screeched as he tore himself was from my brother's grasp. They didn't out up much of a fight. I nodded to my brother as I saw the look of death in his optics. Enough. We had done enough here.

/Sides let them go../

/What?! Did you see what they did to him?/

The shock sent ripples through the bond but I ignored it.

/We will not stoop down to their level/

I dropped my blade next to the dead Dropback and scurried to the prone small body on the cold ground. My spark reached out of him as I unwittingly knelt down and picked up the little bot. He whimpered at the touch and tried to shift away.

"P..pleas-zzt- don-zztttt hurt-m..me."

I stroked his chevron and with gentleness I never knew I possessed cradled him onto my chassis. Boosting a reassuring pulse out of my EM generator I pressed him closer.

He was so... Cold.

I was done with the pits... Done watching bots die.

My gaze wondered over to Dropback.

Whether innocent or not.

I was going to save him.

"You're safe here I promise."

/Call Blaze! Hurry!/

My brother did not question me. He immediately got to work. I clambered to my peds. Hastily I tried to close up the torn coolant lines in his raw open plating. I clumsily turned off his pain receptors- something that Blaze had taught us before we entered gladiatorial combat. Thank the unmaker that I was actually listening! The youngling jerked suddenly and convulsed in my arms backstrut arching. Instinctively I held him down not wanting to further damage his already bleeding self. The bot's tiny engine revved weakly as he purged out unprocessed energon from his tanks. Energon splattered and I flinched. My digits were already coated with his life fuel.

I watched helplessly.

His helm lopped over, optics flickering unsteadily.

And I knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Frag! I think he ruptured a fuel pump! Primus! We need to go if we want to save this kid! Sunny? SUNNY!" My brother stared at me as I froze suddenly.

Why was I trying to save a lost cause?

I stared at the form in my arms as the bot whimpered pitifully. He was in obvious pain.

Why was I even trying?

Why if it was all going to be in vain?

Why was I doing this?

But I promised him.

I promised that he was going to be safe.

I set my jaw on a thin line.

I wasn't going to break that promise.

"Sideswipe! Run ahead and check for any danger. I can't afford to bump into another gang. Run to the Medbay next to Kaon. You will get Blaze and he will save him."

"I'll make sure he have a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

**|Promise| Chapter 2**

**I promised him that he would be safe. I promised him that I would give him a chance. I promised that he would live no matter the cost. So now, I held the fate of his little life in my servos. The same servos who had killed so many others in gladiatorial battle. But who was I, this golden uncontrollable beast, to judge his little white and red fate?**

"Normal talk"

::Conlink::

/Bond talk/

Sound

|•| Scene change

Warnings: Violence

(You are reading Thedarkestcon's fictions what's new lol)

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters! I only own the story!

Mech (18 Vorns and above)

Mechaling (Bellow 18 Vorns)

Youngling (Bellow 10 Vorns)

Vorns-Years

Cycles-Weeks

Orns-Days

Joors-Hours

Klick-Minute

Enjoy the story!

|•| Three Orns later |•|

/Stop. Bro get a grip! You are wearing out the metal on the floor/

I vented heavily as my knees buckled and my entire body dropped onto the floor with a resounding clang.

I was so very agitated.

So very ...worried.

My emotions were in turmoil.

This was not the first time I had encountered a gang that was harassing an individual. In fact I've seen worse cases.

But why was I so bothered about this particular youngling?

But was I so disturbed?

Why did I care?

Was it because he was a youngling?

No it couldn't be...

I heard news relating to Praxus. Their city was attacked by a team of bots that started causing destruction in it. They deceived many and set up explosions in several areas. Luckily the enforcers from Iacon managed to control the situation before it went out of servo. But not before many Praxians lost their lives. These rogue of bots were lead by an ex-gladiatorial Cybertronion who believed in "Peace through Tyranny."

What the frag did that even mean.

Well I had no friends there so I wasn't concerned.

Sideswipe wrapped his servos around my neck and rubbed the edges of my helmfins reassuringly. After he had stomped into the makeshift Medbay, Blaze snatched the unconscious youngling from his servos and barked to his other coworkers.

_"He only have a few klicks! We need to stabilise his coolant pumps!"_

Not trusting if anyone was eavesdropping Sideswipe spoke through the bond.

/Look I know you're worked up because of your emotional cortex and our past. Just remember I'll always be here to support you okay?/

I simply nodded numbly.

Sometimes I couldn't understand my emotions.

Sideswipe and I are split spark-twins. We were originally a single spark, but it decided to split at the moment of our creation and formed two distinct personalities. Because we were supposed to be a single entity our sparks are bonded to one another. So thus, we share a spark-because at the core, we are the same being. That explains the bond talk that only split spark-twins share. Blaze gaze us an Orn long talk about it. He told us that we are both a very different facet of the original personality.

"Simply put, you two are opposite sides of the same coin. I'm implying that in this case Sideswipe would be outgoing and generally friendly whist Sunstreaker is decidedly not—not because he wants to be like that but because he was created like that."

Everyone favoured my brother. No bot liked a sociopath like me. My emotions were very complicated. Sometimes my emotional cortex would flux and I'll start throwing fits but in other times I'll go all emo.

I threw my servos down and buried my helm into my drawn up knees.

Why was my life so different from others?

Why couldn't I be in a warm family with a stable roof over my helm.

Why couldn't I feel protected?

Why was I protecting a youngling?

Was I not one mere Vorns ago?

"Sunstreaker stop. Stop worrying. Stop thinking... Just stop okay?" His tone grew worried as he helm the sides of my drooped helm.

"You're not Blackcade you can't do everything. You did your best. If the youngling doesn't survive at lease you know you tried."

"You could've left him there to die but you didn't. You decided to save him even though you have no clue who he was and what will become of him. At lease you have him a chance. Sunstreaker? Do you get me?"

I struggled to turn off my emotional cortex. Dammit! My optics shuttered with raw feelings.

"Sunstreaker."

My helm snapped up immediately at the sound of my name emerging from a foreign tone.

It was one of Blaze's apprentice. Storm.

"You are Sunstreaker right? The little bot is online now you ca-"

The youngling lived?

I slammed past him and rushed into the bay before he could finish. But a slender orange servo struck out and grabbed me by my collar armour before I could continue.

"Either calm down and walk silently or stay out and wait till I allow you to enter."

The wrench balanced in his left servo just sneered at me as it was waved menacingly in my faceplate.

"Blaze. Let. Go. Of. Me."

I spat in between clenched dental.

The orange bot huffed as he released his iron grip on my frame. His optics reflected exhaustion and his amour was dull. How long have I been outside waiting?

Blaze was one helm taller than me and the head Medic in Kaon. Well he worked for the keeper of the pits. A mech who had no name. Who had no face. Only two narrow slits glowing from beneath his visor. So much to speak, he did not even say a word! Every thing that came out of his excuse of a vocalizer was just recordings of the voices of other bots. He'll literally use your own words against you. It'll come out as little waves sounding through his recorder or vocalizer or voice box whatsoever.

A bot with no name.

A bot with no face.

A bot who is silent.

It was no wonder why everybot was afraid of him!

Every now and then he'll enter the games and expose his might to the rest of the gladiatorial mechs how things should be done. By choosing any mechs from the crowds who would want to overthrew him and battling it out to the end.

No bot that had gone into the ring with the bot dubbed 'Soundwave' had ever came out.

Rummers had gone by saying how the leader of the rebelling team that had taken down Praxus, who was also an ex-gladiatorial bot, was the only one who managed to push him to his knees. But before the grey mech could drop the sword and make history he merely stretched out his servo and helped him up saying.

"The Decepticons may need a bot like you Soundwave. I assure you... You will be a great element in my team..."

It was that fateful day where Megatronous and Soundwave met.

The day where Death and Chaos looked optic to optic.

But alas said Death wanted the pits to remain under his control. He 'enjoyed' watching bots fight to the end. He 'savored' the energon spilt and constantly yearned for more. But then again they couldn't all perish right? Nobot will come back. Ah it was then where Soundwave realized he needed a medic for the pits. One who was skillful and quick enough to patch the bot up and do life-threatening repairs to make sure the bots actually came back.

For the cash.

For his entertainment.

That's where Blaze came in.

He played a key role in the survival of the gladiatorial mechs. Many who were like me. 18 to 22 Vorns plus minus. Only fighting for credits. For survival.

And sometimes there was a price to pay.

Blaze welcomed anybot who could not afford a roof over their helms to stay around the Medbay. But others considered it unsafe. Probably due to the fact that Soundwave himself and his ever-loyal cassettes cons following at the tip of his peds came around to check on Blaze.

To make sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't be doing.

After all, the great ring-master could just snap his digits to an order and the entire Medbay could be brought down.

That was the sheer power that Death had in his possession.

"I work for two entire Orns just to stabilize the little bot and this is the thanks I get? Really Sunstreaker. I expected so much more from you." Blaze's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Is he alright?" I asked without hesitating.

Blaze vented again and took a datapad out of his subspace.

"Little white mech suffered from a torn joint ligament on his right knee which I had to replace. The mech that backhanded his face aggregated his raw wound and left a nasty looking scar, that would fade eventually, but gave him a slight concussion. I had to replace his right optic and his chevron too. He ruptured the valve in his tank that contained his energon. It look me thirteen Joors just to stabilize it! Additionally his lower torso was still in a absolute mess so I had to painstakingly revamp re-routing affected energon lines and connect all emergency power packs into his damaged systems before he could have a full shutdown..."

Wow. I clamp my jaw close as Blaze pause to take a new vent.

"So altogether said bot is in very bad shape. Even before he was attacked he didn't have a well done medical checkup. I had to track down all his short circuits, de-bug his transformation systems. His cooling systems were already failing much to my chagrin. Slagging frame was burning out my receptor-"

"Wait."

Transformation systems?

Only a 12 Vorn old could have such abilities.

Blaze turned to gaze at me. He held against the wall behind him and lifted his tired helm. His optics reflected a certain emotion I've never seen before.

"Sunstreaker he is not a youngling anymore. He did not have a good nutritional diet all growing youngling's should have. It severely stunted his growth and well... this is the result."

"So... He's not a Minibot?"

"No. He is a 12 Vorn old mechaling. He will be like this. Maybe grow a little taller if he goes through his second or third upgrade. But this is it."

I couldn't believe it. That little bot that could fit in my servos was a 12 Vorn old.

I did my know how to react so Blaze helped.

"He wouldn't stand a chance especially since the rebels declared war against the enforcers YesterOrn."

He paused again and placed a gentle servo on my golden shoulder. A little harder as he rocked on his peds, equilibrium unsteadying his drained systems.

"Storm just told me that Soundwave had officially joined the other side. The side of the same ex-gladiatorial mech that had managed to bring him down."

My cogs stalled for a nanoklick.

So Death and Chaos are working servo-in-servo now?

I took in a shaky intake.

"We're doomed aren't we?"

All I got was a nod from the orange Medic.

Primus! That was the reason why we had been seeing less and less of that fearless mech.

Actually it was a blessing in disguise from Primus.

What the frag would he do if he found out that Blaze was keeping and using materials on a mechaling? I shuddered and realized the risks that I didn't think of when bringing the mechaling here.

Here to a world of death and chaos.

Then Blaze opened his mouth and in that moment my life was a whirl.

"Would you like me to mercifully euthanize him?"

The blunt words pierced my spark like a blade and snapped something inside me.

Without warning, I jerked up and lashed out at him, snarling and hissing like an animal. Blaze dodged and ducked as my fist slammed against the wall behind him. Many Vorns of experience have him the basic reflexes but the repairs he had been doing for three Orns straight took a toil on him. His vents spluttered as I punched his hard in the lower torso. I was blinded to everything else as my vision targeted the orange bot infront of me.

How. Dare. Him!

My uncontrollable emotions erupted the beast within me and I slammed the medic down pinning his shoulders to the back of the grey walls.

"I promised him!" I hissed into his audios.

"I told him I'll give him a chance and you are asking me if he could be put down?!"

Blaze shielded his faceplate and gritted his dental as I raised my servo to strike again...

...only to have a pair of black servos prying me off the medic and slapping me across the cheek.

"SUNSTREAKER! Get a grip! He's not the one you should be attacking!"

/Calm down! Please! He was the one who repaired the youngling remember? Sunstreaker. Listen to yourself!/ My brother pushed me down and shook my shoulders roughly. My vision spun as I struggled to be in control.

"H-he!"

"It was just a suggestion! Sunstreaker he is in pain. He would never be able to defend himself. His servos contains overly sensitive sensory grids. His amour is weak. Even with upgrades..." Blaze's voice dissolved into static and his vocalizer hissed.

::...He'll never make it in this world of danger do you not understand? War is coming! And now Soundwave had just joined in. Just... Just imagine what would happen to the mechaling if he ever finds out that I've been keeping him here! Repairing him! Using materials on him! I...I just don't want anymore bots to suffer because I couldn't do anything to prevent it...::

Blaze was rasping. His vents struggling to catch up. I offlined my optics and closed the comlink before I could hear anymore.

Cycle in. Cycle out. Calm down. Calm down.

I onlined then again to see the previous grey medical apprentice ushering him back.

"Sir your energy levels are dangerously low... You need to refill immediately!"

Guilt clawed at my tanks.

I attacked him. The bot who saved the youngling. The only bot who could do anything. The bot who risked his spark to help him.

Help me.

I was a monster.

An uncontrollable beast.

Who was I to judge the fate of this mechaling?

When I was the one lost in this world of Chaos.

Engulfed in this shadow of Death?

Blaze leaned heavily on Storm, optics shuttering. His engine hissed and he grip onto the walls andm faced me.

"I will not go unless I know what his decision would be."

All optics turned onto me. EM fields buzzed and the temperature dropped drastically. Storm pierced a cold, calculating glare at me.

::For the love of my mentor's health. Choose already! He's on the brisk of offlining! No thanks to you!::

"You said the mechaling was online?"

I kept my voice steady.

"Yes... And I think he would want to see you when he fully regains consciousness." The Medic answered. He weakly shove Storm away and gestured to the door behind him.

"Go... Do not touch anythin-" Blaze's optics suddenly became dark as he crashed and crumbled in his already energon-depleted state. The claws scratched against my tanks again as I took two steps back giving way as Storm and two other medbots scurried forward to help the downed CMO.

"...half cracked, idiotic processor, spawn of a glitch! I told him to refuel! I told him to go and recharge because I'll take care of it but nooo! Blaze had to push himself! YOU!"

I spun around shakily as I realized Storm was talking to me. The blue-grey mech snarled as he jabbed lines and IV tubes into his prone mentor before turning to face me.

"Just listen to Blaze next time! Pit... Just get lost Sunstreaker..."

I stared at him unmovingly.

"GIT! Go and visit him already!"

See when I say nobot likes me.

Sideswipe touched me once on the shoulder and narrowed his optics at me.

/I would yell at you for being an absolute fragger and for pushing Blaze till his breaking point but you have a decision to make so go in and make it! I'll be outside... I'll probably be needed to carry Blaze back to his quarter.../

I nodded and released a burst of thankfulness in the bond. My way of being grateful before stepping into the room.

|•|

A/N

Nope this isn't the fall of Praxus just yet. Just a random attack by the Decenticing that failed.


End file.
